


Let's Play a Game

by secretsillnevertell



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fellatio, Handcuffs, Incest, Lactation Kink, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Sex Toys, grandparent/child incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 88
Words: 9,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsillnevertell/pseuds/secretsillnevertell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets prompted by a single sentence to my tumblr inbox. Incest, all the incest. Don't read if you're not interested in familial banging. Each sentence prompt will be a note, followed by a five sentence continuation. I will put the pairing as the Chapter title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. David and Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: It wasn't close to heir first time doing it in the station, but it was their first time using the handcuffs.

David had almost blushed when he pulled them out, asking Emma if it was okay. She had shrugged and nodded, saying she supposed it would be a better memory than the other times she’d been handcuffed. Taking her wrists once she was undressed, he cuffed one, wrapped the chain around a cell bar, above one of the horizontal bars, and cuffed the second wrist. Emma was stretched, arms high above her head, breasts shaped deliciously with the raise of her shoulders. He stepped up to her, pulled himself out and slid his cock deep inside her, holding her hips and pulling her away from the cool metal against her back as he fucked her.


	2. Regina and Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: It's Regina's birthday today and Henry can't wait to reveal his surprise and see her, hopefully excited, face...

She’d never let him use toys with her before; wouldn’t be that kinky, she’d say. So he snuck around and bought her one that he’d heard was quite popular, then hid it in the back of his closet. When Regina opened it, she was very surprised, hesitant, too, but when he whispered in her ear what he wanted to do, he felt the little shiver go down her spine. And when they crawled into bed, naked and horny, Henry laid her down on her back, kissed her whole body, and pressed the vibrator (set on high) to her clit while he fucked her hard and eager. She never felt hesitant about such a thing again.


	3. Regina and Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Henry rucks up her gown, jewels and fabric hissing in response, as she bends forward bracing herself on the table, and if it weren't for the diamond high collar...--eviltaste

She wants to feel the air on her skin as she’s fucked, but Henry has different ideas. He unlatches his pants, then slides his cock through her wetness before thrusting into her. Pounding and pounding, he’s relentless as he fucks her, one hand wrapped around her front, gripping a breast through the restraining fabric. Henry tells her he wants her to beg, beg for the release, and it takes some convincing, but she finally does. His hand then moves from her breast to the clasp of the diamond collar at the back of her neck, and he pulls it, cutting off her airflow as she cries out silently with her orgasm.


	4. David and Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: They tried to stay away from each other after the curse broke, they really did, yet she was still his princess and he would always be there to take care of her.

Finally, giving in to his weaker side, David found Emma at the station in the dead of night. He pulled her to him, silenced the weak protest on her lips with a kiss and let his hands trail over the curves he’d memorized before the curse broke. It took her a beat, but Emma responded, lips eager, hands tugging his shirt out of his jeans. Shoving her against the wall, David unbuttoned her jeans and shoved them down, turning her around to face the wall. He filled her, fucked her hard and long and so deep she cried out several times, begging her newfound father for more.


	5. David and Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Henry waited on all fours, lubed and ready for his grandfather to take him.

Adding extra lubricant to his cock, David rubbed his hand over Henry’s waiting ass. After asking, and getting confirmation, if he was ready, he pushed himself slowly into Henry. He took to moving slowly at first, easy and gentle strokes as he reached one hand around and began stroking his grandson’s hard cock. Soon the pace wasn’t enough for either of them, and David began moving harder and faster as Henry rocked back against him. It didn’t take long for either of them, Henry coming into David’s hand, and he into Henry’s ass, both collapsing on the bed after they’d finished, neither able to move from the other.


	6. David and Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: David was desperate for just one touch, waiting for the moment Emma would decide he was ready as she looked at him, hands tied above his head.

She tortured him with the lack of attention, getting so close that her breasts were nearly touching his side, but not quite. It was only when he groaned heavily that she finally pressed a kiss to his lips and straddled his hips. She slid one hand between them, gripping his hard cock and stroking before sitting up on her knees and leading him to her entrance. Emma slid down over his cock and began riding him, rocking back and forth, rolling her hips over his. And to further his frustration at being tied up, she touched her own clit with one hand, her other pinching at one of her own nipples as she rode him to orgasm, getting off him and sucking him until he, too, had finished.


	7. Regina and Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Henry pulled her hips forward off the wall, his hand moving to splay across her ass as he gripped his cock and slid it into her.

Regina let out a heavy moan as he thrust in and out of her, her shoulders pressed to the door as he lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around his hip. Once he secured both her legs around him, he lifted her, pushing her against the wall, her body held only by his as he fucked into her. Tossing her arms around his shoulders, Regina clawed at his back, nails scratching and biting at his skin, making him hiss. Henry cupped her ass in one hand, sliding the other between their bodies and finding her clit, circling it with his thumb, teasing her. When she began tightening around him, he pressed directly onto her clit, jerking his thumb back and forth until she was falling apart in his arms.


	8. Regina and Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Regina reached forward, her hand pressing against the front of his jeans, the denim tight against his obvious arousal.

Henry groaned at the touch, his hips pressing forward against her as his hands reached for her breasts, cupping and squeezing them. She arched into the touch, giving him a squeeze before she moved her hands to unbutton and unzip his pants. Shoving them down, along with his boxers, she gripped his erection, stroking it gently before sliding down to her knees. Regina swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, then took him into her mouth, sucking him hard. “Ready for this, darling?” she asked, after pulling her mouth off him, looking up at him with a daring look in her wide eyes.


	9. Regina and Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Her breasts felt heavy—full—and the sound her Henry closing the door behind him only made them surge in response.

When Henry turned to face her, his eyes roamed her body, stopping at the fullness of her breasts. He hurried to the bed, unsnapping her bra and tugging it off her, leaving her in only her black lace panties. Climbing onto the bed, he pulled her to straddle his lap, settling her down so her breasts were perfectly lined in reach of his mouth. Henry checked her eyes and, seeing her nod, leaned forward and took one pert nipple into his mouth, latching on the areola and beckoning forth a stream of warm liquid. Regina’s head drop back on a whimper and Henry sucked and swallowed eagerly, emptying one breast, then following with the other.


	10. David and Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Emma's eyes roamed over David's muscular torso as he crossed the apartment in a towel.

She bit her lip in wonder of what he would be like, not that she should be wondering, he was her father, after all. Still, her eyes watched, and when she heard him clear his throat, they shot up to look at his own, piercing blue eyes. He whispered something, it took her a moment, but she realized that he’d asked if there was something she was interested in. Swallowing thickly, Emma nodded and stood, following him into the privacy of his bedroom—the bedroom he shared with her mother. She almost regretted it, but the moment that towel came off his hips, Emma knew there was no room for regret.


	11. Regina and Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Henry's hands explored his mother's body as he spread the oil that sensually caressed her skin.

Every touch, every slide of his hands over her skin—now slick with oil— had Regina moaning and whimpering, wanting more from him. He moved his hands over her taut stomach up to her breasts, cupping them and rolling his thumbs over her nipples. She moaned heavily, sighing when she realized he couldn’t grip them or tease them the way she wanted, the oil was too slippery. The only skin he left uncovered was her neck and face, leaving them clean so his lips could caress and his tongue could taste. And when Henry took her, her body tight and snug around him, they slid together easily, the oil allowing fast and easy movements as they fucked on her silk sheets.


	12. Regina and Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Regina glanced back at Henry over her shoulder, smirking with a devilish look in her eyes as she slowly crawled in front of him, the tail attached to the plug in her arse brushing the backs of her thighs.

He smirked and tugged teasingly on the white-tipped russet tail saying, “I get a sexy little fox tonight, hmm?” Leaning down against her back, he kissed the smooth expanse before he reached the tail and licked around the top of it. The fur brushing on his cock had him throbbing even harder for her, so he brushed it aside and slid his fingers through her folds. Henry then brought his cock to her opening, pushing into her in one smooth thrust, and he grinned as he felt the piece inside her against him, only the thin barrier inside her between the two. Regina whimpered, and he reveled at the tickle of the tail against his body as he pounded into her, fucking her senseless.


	13. David and Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Away from the rest of the party, David squeezed the furry ball of the revealing bunny costume his daughter chose to wear for Halloween as she pressed against his body.

"We’re going to get caught," Emma whispered, mouth against David’s as his hand squeezed her ass. Shaking his head, he whispered that they wouldn’t get caught, not if they were quick, then he moved his lips down her neck. Pleased that her costume was a one piece with snaps at the bottom, Emma unsnapped and shifted the costume up, revealing herself as very wet and ready for him. David unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down, with his boxers, just enough to release his erection, pushing into her and pressing her to the wall. With one hand on her clit and the other on her breast, rolling her nipple in his fingers, and he fucked her relentlessly.


	14. David and Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Snow could catch them any time but what had started as a comforting touch had turned to so much more.

She was asleep anyway, so Emma allowed David’s soft touch, the backs of his fingers tracing over her nipples through her thin tank top. Arching forward, Emma spread her legs automatically, and her head turned to the side to watch the curtain that separated her mother’s bed from the rest of the apartment. David dropped to his knees quietly, tugging down her shorts and panties, leaving them to hang off one ankle. He pressed his mouth to her clit, and she had to bite her hand to keep her moan silent. When he filled her with two fingers and sucked her clit between her lips, Emma whimpered and wondered why she hadn’t allowed this sooner.


	15. Regina and Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: [you didn't take it wrong...'twas perfect] The only clue Regina had of his arrival was the sudden awakening of the egg buried deep inside her.

Her body bucked off the bed at the surprising buzz. She hadn’t quite expected it so soon, but it was certainly helping her grow toward a different type of bliss. That was when the door opened and he walked in, a playful smirk curling the corners of his lips as he walked over toward her and turned the setting up a little higher. Regina let out a heavy moan as Henry sat at the end of the bed, between her legs, completely naked and not anywhere near where she wanted more. But all he did, as he brought her to orgasm over and over with the egg, was watch her writhe and pant and whimper as he stroked himself, giving her quite the view.


	16. Regina and Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "...But if it lands on heads, that means I win, and you have to do whatever I ask," Henry explained the simple game to his mother as he flipped the coin into the air.

Raising an eyebrow, Regina nodded and watched as it did, in fact, land on heads. Henry smirked, leaning back on the bed and saying, “Blow-job, red lips, hair down, and I want you completely naked.” She hummed and smirked, going to prepare the sight he’d asked for, and when she returned, he was at the edge of the bed waiting for her. Henry leaned back on his palms as Regina settled between his legs on the floor, and she looked up at him with a smirk. When she wrapped her bright red lips around his cock and took him into the warm wetness of her mouth, Henry groaned, pleased that heads had won out.


	17. David and Emma (and Regina)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Regina was taken aback at first, but then raised an eyebrow in amusement as she watched father and daughter through the mirror hanging from her wall.

Her eyes traced over their bodies, both fit and toned, naked as they pressed together. She smirked, watching as David’s hands moved from Emma’s breasts, down her sides and around to cup her ass as he pulled her closer, rolling his hips against her. Regina heard Emma’s moan, then licked her lips as they tumbled to the couch, the woman landing on her father and chuckling before she straightened herself to straddle his hips. Emma began rocking on him, his hands all over her, breasts, waist, hips, as he fucked up into her, as well. Regina smirked, as she entered their apartment by magic, “Well, well, do you have room for more?” she asked, laughing darkly at their horrified expressions.


	18. Regina and Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Henry had a wicked gleam in his eyes, looking down at his mother -- who had managed to strap herself to the bed while he was out -- as he twirled the long feather between his fingers.

First, he traced the tip of the feather from the inside of her right ankle up to the inside of her thigh. He followed that up with a similar trip on her left leg, kneeling over her and pressing a kiss to her clit as he finished teasing her legs. Regina writhed within her bindings, making him chuckle darkly and run the feather over her stomach slowly, the muscles beneath her skin tightening. Henry leaned down, kissing her and running the feather over the smooth skin at the apex of her thighs, tracing the crease where each of her legs meet her hips. When he was sure the teasing was too much, he spread her legs and pushed his cock into her, thrusting hard and teasing her nipples with the feather, until the teasing was too much and she was begging to come.


	19. Regina and Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Regina, relaxing with her head resting back on the edge of the pool and her eyes shut, didn't seem to notice Henry as he entered the water from the opposite end.

He waded in until it was deep enough to swim, and as he moved closer, he took in the sight of her white bikini (sitting low on her hips, strapless on top) and her sun-kissed skin. Henry moved closer, enjoying the view and playfully splashing her with water to distract himself from the erection he felt making an appearance in his swim trunks. Regina kicked water back at him, her foot slicing through the water slowly as it came back down, brushing against his hardened cock, and her eyes widened. “What’s that?” she asked, genuinely and surprised, earning back a  _you should know what it is_ from Henry. With a devilish smirk, Regina moved forward in the water and reached one hand between them, wrapping her fingers around his cock through his loose swim shorts and said, “What do you say we take care of this?”


	20. David and Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Standing in the viewing room, watching Regina on the other side, ready to be interrogated, David ran his hands down Emma's sides.

Emma shivered at the sensual touch, her head dropping back against his shoulder. It felt dirtier, knowing Regina was in a room right in front of them, waiting for one of them to go ask questions. Pressing her ass back against him, she smirked and turned, one hand cupping his neck and pulling him down for a hot kiss. David pushed her back, so her body hit the smooth glass of the observation window, and he saw Regina flinch at the sound that must have carried to her room. Emma slid one hand between their bodies, cupping the bulge in his pants and saying, “Guess I’ll be the one doing the questioning,” then walking out of the private room.


	21. Regina and Henry and Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Henry watched Emma's mouth pressed against his mom's breast while he slowly unzipped his jeans and began rubbing his hardened cock through his boxers while watching the two women.

Regina shook her head and said, “Now Henry, you know how much I like to see you.” Chuckling, Henry shucked his boxers, then moved to the bed, smirking because he still want going to rub himself for her. Instead, he moved behind Emma and gripped her hips, then pushed himself inside her. Henry pounded into her, and she slid two fingers into Regina, fucking the brunette while Henry fucked her. Regina grinned, cupping Emma’s neck and pulling her lips down for a kiss, this was better than what she’d had planned, anyway.


	22. Regina and Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Regina pushed Henry against the side of the building, the storm soaking through her white blouse as she ripped open his shirt.

She went immediately for his pants then, releasing the button and pulling at the zipper. Flipping them, Henry pinned her to the wall and pressed his hips to hers, his mouth finding her neck. When she began unbuttoning her own shirt, Henry stilled her hands and told her he liked the view just fine. He took care of freeing her hips of her pants, then bent his knees to enter her. Henry filled her as the rain beat down on them and the clouds covered them in darkness, and he thrust into her over and over and over, until they both came, soaked with the rain.


	23. David and Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Emma was moaning in her sleep and wriggling on the bed when David woke her up, incorrectly assuming that his daughter was having a nightmare.

Her face flushed as she looked up at him, and the smell of her arousal hit him. David groaned, unable to keep himself from growing hard when he’d realized that it wasn’t a bad dream she was having, not at all. Blushing, he apologized and moved to leave, but Emma’s hand on his thigh stopped him; it had been so long, and she needed someone so badly. So David pushed off his boxers and flannel pants, helped her out of her panties and shorts, then readied himself between her thighs. It was one night, and no one ever needed to know.


	24. David and Emma and Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Emma was sandwiched between the queen and her father, their mouths joined together in a battle for dominance over their shared lover as they simultaneously thrust into the blonde.

Emma moaned heavily with every thrust, her head dropping back against her father’s shoulder as she made her pleasure known. David and Regina broke their kiss, the brunette working her lips on Emma’s throat, and the blond sucking just below her ear. Her father wrapped his arm over her waist, down to press two fingers against her clit and rub side to side over it, and Regina worked her nipples, pinching, tugging and rolling. Emma came first, shivering and tensing in their arms, but Regina was close behind, and she fell to the bed, pulling Emma with her. David raised her ass back into the air, reentered her and pounded hard and fast into her ass until he came, pulling out and watching white ribbons land on his daughter’s ass and drip onto the queen’s pussy.


	25. Regina and Henry and Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Henry bit down into his blonde mother's neck from behind, just like Regina had told him to, looking up at his adoptive mother and waiting for further instruction.

Eyes twinkling with pleasure, Regina instructed further, saying, “One hand inside her, one on her breast.” Henry obeyed, moving one hand down her toned abdomen to her wet folds, and slid two fingers into her, his other hand rolling a nipple. Regina then moved toward them, pressing her front to Emma’s, her own hand finding the blonde’s clit, twisting her fingers over it, while she met Henry’s mouth over a pale shoulder. Emma brought one of her own hands to Regina’s clit, working it to the same pace as she was her own. Henry moved back and smirked, deciding to watch the women please each other.


	26. Regina and Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Henry failed to hear his mother enter the room, and Regina failed to hold in a gasp as she saw the Photoshopped images of her and her son on the computer he was sat in front of.

They were pictures of the faces on bodies that were… well, they were fucking. Her eyes dropped to Henry’s hand in his lap, now stilled, but not hiding. “Mom, uh…” he started, but Regina just shushed him and moved toward him. “It’s okay, baby,” she whispered, hesitantly replacing the hand on his cock with her own. Regina stroked him until he filled her hand with come, and though both wouldn’t have expected such a turn in events for their afternoon, Henry was glad he hadn’t locked his door.


	27. David and Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Emma heard a familiar wet noise she couldn't quite seem to place before she opened the door to her father's bedroom.

She was surprised to see him doing… well, that, but as much as she wanted to back out of the room, she couldn’t bring herself to move. Tilting her head, Emma’s eyes widened as she realized that he was definitely not ordinary in that… respect. David covered himself once he’d realized it was Emma who had walked in, not Snow, and his eyes darted everywhere but at her. Once he’d gotten past the initial discomfort, he swallowed thickly and joked, “Want to help?” as he gave her an awkward grin. He’d expected her to laugh and leave, but was interestingly surprised when she shrugged and moved to sit on the bed beside him.


	28. David and Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: One bathroom is a hassle when he lives with his attractive adult daughter, David needs to go but Emma is in the shower.

He knocks, letting himself in when he hears a mumbled “Who is it?” Apologizing, David steps in and tells her he’ll be quick, but as he does so, he catches the distorted form of her body through the glass shower door. He takes care of his business, then hears another mumble, asks her what’s wrong. Emma pokes her head out of the door and asks if he wants to join her, so he swallows thickly and glances at the body she reveals to him. Nodding, he steps inside and pushes her to the wall, and if neither of them mention their morning activities to Snow, who can blame them?


	29. Regina and Henry and Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: It had been a surprise to Emma when she walked in on Henry jerking off to a picture of her and Regina and an even bigger surprise to Regina when she walked in on them fucking.

Regina furrowed her brow and grew to anger quickly, yelling at both of them until Emma stood and took her hand, saying, “Come on, you’ll be impressed.” Hesitantly, she bit her lip and nodded, letting Emma undress her and lead her to the bed. Henry ran his fingers through her folds after spitting on them and worked on getting her wet and ready. Emma’s hands were on Regina’s breasts, rolling her slowly tightening nipples, and finally, when the brunette was wet enough, Emma and Henry led her and lowered her onto Henry’s waiting cock. She let out a heavy moan, and after several orgasms, couldn’t bring herself to regret it.


	30. Regina and Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: There was something about sitting with him like this—legs curled over his lap, one arm falling sleep between the plane of his back in the cushion of the couch, the other hand sliding between his shoulder and the edge of his hairline, mouths breathing in and exploring and tasting and loving—that made her whole body tremble.

Henry leaned back, looking into her eyes hopefully and giving her a shy smile. “Can I ask for more of you?” he asked softly, searching for any sign that he’d said the wrong thing. When Regina bit her lip and nodded, Henry stood up and extended his hand to her, helping her up and leading her up the stairs to her room. Clothes were shed, leaving bodies exposed and eyes to wander. Once they’d taken time touching and learning every inch of each other’s body-what made them moan and writhe and shiver-Henry and Regina moved together, bringing one another to orgasm over and over until breaths were shaky and broken.


	31. David and Emma and Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: It has been weeks since the last time they were together like this; touching, enjoying the pleasure of the three of them being together.

Emma moved her body down David’s, kneeling between his legs and taking his cock into her hand. “Is this what you’d like, dad?” she asked. Biting his lip, he nodded, then motioned for Regina to ride his mouth. The brunette did so, moaning loudly as David slid his tongue through her folds and into her, and he allowed a heavy groan as his daughter lowered her mouth over his erection. It had been a long time, indeed, but each of them still knew how to work each other to near insanity.


	32. David and Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: David smirked as he watched Emma pull her shirt off, her boobs jiggling in her bra at the motion.

Grinning back at him, Emma asked, “Like what you see?” David nodded, pulling her closer to him and telling her that they were bigger than her mother’s, something nice he could appreciate. Unclasping her bra, he leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth, licking, sucking, and nipping at it. Emma reached between their bodies and cupped his pants where he was already hard for her. “We have to be quick,” she whispered, “mom said she’d be back with Neal and Henry in an hour.”


	33. Regina and Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Henry had only one birthday wish - to tie Regina and tease her for a long time.

She’d finally given in for his birthday, laying out silk scarves on her bed before putting on a corset and matching black silk panties. Propping herself next to the headboard, she text him to come get his birthday surprise. When Henry came in, Regina grinned at him and waved to the scarves, earning a mischievous smirk from him. He moved quickly to the bed, tying her hands to the headboard and her feet to each other, then straddling her thighs. Henry roamed his hands over every inch of bare skin she had exposed and leaned down to kiss her, saying, “This is the best present, ever.”


	34. Regina and Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: He set up the video camera right outside of the shower, pointing toward the glass doors, hoping to get enough on camera to make the video worth taking.

When he joined Regina in the shower, Henry pressed her body hard against the sliding door of the shower. Turning her, he spread her legs and tilted his hips, sliding himself into her. She let out a heavy moan as he filled her and fucked her, his right hand wrapped around her and rubbing her clit. Later, when he watched the video, he could make out their shadows and the moans and whimpers. But he loved what it looked like when her breasts pressed hard against the glass.


	35. Regina and Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Henry sneaked into the shower to join her, but Regina tried to tell him she wanted to shower herself, though he was hard to resist when he pulled her into his arms.

Kissing him, she smirked and whispered, “If you insist on joining me, you might as well make it worth me being late.” Regina pressed down on his shoulders, urging him to his knees. Henry went down eagerly, gripping her ass and bringing his mouth to her center, tongue finding her clit. He licked and sucked at her, moving his tongue through her folds and pulling her hips forward. “Trust me, I can make it very much worth it,” he answered back.


	36. Regina and Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Pulling her down to sink herself over him, Henry groaned-he loved how tight she felt.

Regina stilled for a moment, letting her body grow accustomed to his thickness. Then, rolling her lips together, she began rolling her hips over him, slow and long motions that teased them both with the promise of more. He moved his hands up her sides, cupping her breasts, rolling his thumbs over her nipples. Letting out a low moan, she rocked a little faster, dropping one hand to her clit and rubbing it while she braced her weight with the other hand on his chest. Henry pinched her nipples and thrust his hips up to meet her every movement, deciding this was the best way to wake up. 


	37. Regina and Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Henry looked down at her with hazel eyes full of want, whispering that being inside her was the best feeling in the world.

Chuckling, Regina gave him a teasing smirk and leaned up to whisper, “Then do something about it.” He groaned in arousal and began thrusting his hips, moving deep into her over and over. Henry moved one hand to her breast, tugging and rolling the nipple as he found her mouth with his and kissed her naughty grin away. Yes, he meant what he’d said, fucking her was his favorite activity and he had no intention of stopping until they were both tired and exhausted, empty of breaths and too weak to keep going. Even if it was all a secret.


	38. Regina and Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: The last six weeks had been ideal, but Henry can't get the thought of his mom spread out on her bed a week ago when she thought he wasn't home out of his mind.

He’s tried and tried again to erase that image. It was a hot image though, her body naked, limbs spread, save for the one arm whose hand she was using to touch herself. Regina had whimpered and moaned and he heard and saw it all through the small crack in her door. Henry has used that image many times to get himself off since he’d seen it. But this time… this time, when he finished, he cried out her name and his eyes went wide as she opened the door, thinking he’d been calling out for her in a different manner.


	39. David and Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: David watched Emma bounce on top of him, her round tits moving with every move she made.

He’d never get over the little thrill he felt whenever they were together; the feeling of naughtiness at their taboo relationship. Reaching both his hands up, he rolled her nipples in his fingers as she continued moving on him. David heard her familiar whimpers and whines, the ones that told him she was close, so he dropped one hand to her clit and started running it side to side and up and down, faster and faster. Emma’s vocals turned to heavy moans, thick and low, as she begged him for more, faster, harder. David complied, gripping her hip in the hand not on her clit and, using his feet as leverage, he jerked his hips up into her until she was falling on top of him and screaming his name at the top of her lungs.


	40. Regina and Henry and Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Henry felt his cock twitch in his boxers as a wave of arousal shot through him at the sight of Emma gasping as Regina's hand came down hard on her backside.

It was what he’d requested for his college graduation present, and while it had taken the town some time to get used to Henry and Regina as a couple, Emma had been the easiest to convince. Convincing her to join them in the bedroom, however, had been more difficult, and her only stipulation was that it was her and Regina alone. He could watch and take care of himself, but she couldn’t quite stomach the thought of being with him herself. So watch he did, as Emma was propped up on all fours and Regina had two fingers deep inside her from behind, and another spank came, and he let out a heavy groan. Henry watched for several long minutes as his mothers fucked each other relentlessly, working off some latent sexual tension, and when they came, he came.


	41. Regina and Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: She whimpered loudly, making Henry clap his hand over her mouth to silence her, since his family was only a room away.

Regina had told him this wasn’t a good idea, but it was his week with Emma and they’d missed each other. His fingers curled deep inside of her and she bit her tongue to bite back another moan. Pushing her higher and higher toward her release, Henry smiled and took one of her own hands, replacing his on her mouth as he quietly got to his knees. His mouth was on her clit the second he was kneeling and Regina pushed her head back against the wall, pushing her hips closer to him. And when she came, he smirked up at her and licked his fingers clean, raising his eyebrows mischievously and saying, “Now wasn’t that worth it?”


	42. David and Emma and Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Emma slid her body down beneath Regina as her father fucked the brunette from behind.

Regina lowered herself from her palms to her elbows, her breasts pressing against Emma’s as she caught her lips in a kiss. The blonde slid her pale hand between their bodies, her fingers finding and sliding against the other woman’s clit. David continued his motions, thrusting hard into Regina over and over as she grew tighter around him and his and his daughter’s ministrations. It wasn’t until he brought his hand down hard against her ass that she cried out with her release and David was quick to follow. Once the three of them were laying side by side, catching their breaths, Regina smirked at how much she’d corrupted two-thirds of the Charming clan.


	43. David and Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: They needed to be quiet because she was sleeping downstairs and if she ever knew how they spent their nights after she was asleep she'd kill them.

David pulled her to the couch in the loft room, sitting down and tugging her into his lap. When she was straddling him, he took his cock into his hand and held it at her entrance, groaning as she sunk down over him. Emma rested her hands on his shoulders, her fingertips digging into his muscles as she moved herself on top of him. Bending his neck, David caught one nipple between his lips, teasing it lightly as he flicked his tongue against it. Yes, it was always hard to keep quiet, but once they made it to their finish, as they always did together, neither of them could resent the required silence.


	44. Regina and Henry and Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Emma couldn't wait for Henry to fuck her while she was eating out Regina.

He knelt behind her, and while he preferred Regina’s ass, he wouldn’t deny that Emma’s was nice, too. Lining himself up, he pushed into her roughly, giving it to her just as she liked; hard and fast. He didn’t know what it was about his mothers that made them so kinky, but he loved it. Henry watched as Emma slid two fingers into his brunette mom, groaning at the sight and reaching his hand around to circle the blonde’s clit while she used her tongue on Regina. Then he continued his thrusts, relentless, and brought his hand down onto her ass in quite the same way.


	45. Regina and Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Henry watches her in the shower always, but that time he decides he isn't gonna just watch but he's gonna join her.

She isn’t surprised, they’ve spent many nights fucking in her bed, and he always follows her into the bathroom, but gives her space. The round they’ve just finished was even more amazing than usual, though, and he doesn’t seem quite done with her yet. So when Henry drops to his knees on the hard shower floor, Regina smirks, biting her lip and leaning her shoulders against the wall, teasingly saying, “Well, if you must,” but she follows it with a wink, so he takes no offense. He dives right in, latching his lips to her clit and pushing two fingers deep into her sensitive core, curling them perfectly and making her knees tremble with the residual sensitivity he’d left there. She moans and whimpers and doesn’t even care to worry anymore that he’s her son; he’s the best fuck she’s ever had.


	46. Regina and Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: He loved watching her mouth around his cock and having his eyes covered was the greatest form of torture he could imagine.

Regina had come up with the idea when, midst blow job, he asked her to apply lipstick. It was nearly midnight, and she didn’t want to, so she smirked and blindfolded him, tying his hands down for good measure so he couldn’t cheat. Then, wrapping her lips back around his thick cock, she slid her tongue through the slit at the top, playfully teasing her teeth against the smooth head. When his breaths came out heavy, Regina decided to stop teasing him and lowered her mouth down him, almost taking his entire length in the first attempt. She gently massaged his balls, then pulled her mouth off and told him, “This is going to be the most torturous blow job I’ll ever give you.”


	47. Regina and Henry and Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: They had started without her but Emma couldn't wait to ride Henry any longer.

Emma nudged Regina, telling her to move up, to go straddle Henry’s mouth, so she could have her turn. The brunette smirked, doing as requested and pressing her knees into the bed on either side of Henry’s head. Emma then took his cock into her hand, straightening it and holding it up so she could slide herself down onto it. Once she was on him, she began rocking, moving slow and lifting, lowering over him again just to start the pattern all over. She couldn’t see his face but she could tell, by the muffled sounds coming from him and the low moans from Regina, that he was enjoying himself, they all were.


	48. David and Emma and Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: David's thrusts deepened, his panting near her ear turning her on even more, especially with the knowledge that they were being watched.

Regina couldn’t explain what it was about watching David fuck his daughter that turned her on so much, but it did. Emma whimpered, the feeling of her father so thick and long inside of her had her head spinning, and his hand on her breast pushed her closer to perfect madness. When David thrust again, Emma bit her lip, turning her head and watching Regina sitting in the chair, gloriously naked as she ran her fingers through her own wetness. Her father worked her harder and faster, pounding into her and rolling his fingers over her clit. And when they came together, Regina did too, just from watching and pleasing herself and the sight.


	49. Regina and Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Henry couldn't quite recall how they had ended up in Regina's bed with his cock deep inside her while she was on her hands and knees.

But whatever the reason, he was quite pleased with the turn of events. He looked down, took in the sight of her rounded ass, and exhaled heavily. She was perfect, and tight, so tight, God and so fucking wet he could hardly think properly. Henry thrust, once, twice, again and again, pounding into her, his hands gripping her hips and pulling her back against him with every thrust forward. He couldn’t wait to come, could wait to feel her spasm and tighten around him, surely it would be as glorious as he imagined.


	50. David and Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma on her back and forth couldn't see David busy behind her but she could feel his father gentle touch while he slides her panties down. His nose filled with her scent , David licked a straight line through her wet cunt with gusto...

Emma moaned thickly, relishing the heat of his wet tongue sliding along where she was most sensitive and in need of him. Turning her head in an attempt to look at him, she begged for more, telling him she needed him so badly. David laved her with his tongue once more, then lined himself up with her entrance, pushing into her in one quick, smooth movement. He pounded roughly into her, the sounds of slapping skin filling the air. She was his baby girl, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to enjoy her.


	51. Regina and David and Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David could not exactly recall how he ended up there with two beautiful women, his former enemy and his daughter no less, naked in front of him, their tits begged to be sucked ...

He started with Regina, lowering his mouth to one pert nipple, laving it with his tongue, then nipping at it. David then switched his mouth to Emma, sucking one nipple between his lips, using on hand on the other, while his free hand worked between both of Regina’s. When he pulled away, he pushed Emma down onto the bed, kneeling between her thighs and nudging Regina to kneel over his daughter’s mouth. Slowly, he began thrusting into Emma, her body tight and warm around him, and he watched Regina, sexy and moaning in front of him at his daughter’s ministrations. So no, David didn’t know how he got there, but he didn’t regret it.


	52. Regina and Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry slid two fingers into her, curling them as he sucked on the smooth flesh of her inner thigh.

He loved the taste of her, the sweetness of her skin combined with the light salty flavor that lingered from their sweaty activities. Thrusting his fingers, he pumped in and out of her, constantly changing pace, keeping her writhing and whimpering beneath his mouth and his hand. “God mom, you’re so fucking sexy,” he whispered, eyes watching as her face scrunched slightly when his fingers hit her g-spot. Regina moaned, her hips raising off the bed as she grew closer, one hand sliding into his hair and tugging him up where she needed him. Henry obeyed, covering her clit with his mouth and licking it frantically until she cried out her orgasm.


	53. David and Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loved when she wore the bright red lace, something his wife would never do, but he found incredibly sexy.

The bright color against her fair skin had David groaning as she straddled his lap on the couch, red lace brushing the tip of his uncovered erection. Gripping Emma’s hips, he shifted just slightly beneath her so she could grind against him. She rested her hands on either side of his neck as he tangled his in long blonde waves, pulling her mouth to his and kissing her roughly. Emma rocked her hips against him, riding him so the underside of his cock created pressure for her clit. Only when she came that way did David nudge her off and tell her to ride him.


	54. Regina and Henry and David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Henry were in her office, most of their clothes on the floor, mouths and hands on places they shouldn't be, when David entered the room.

He didn’t see Henry right away, only saw Regina’s back, her ass barely covered by a small bit of fabric. Henry’s mouth was on her breast, one hand on her ass, her hand in his boxers, and they both pulled away at David’s gasp, revealing who was with her in the office. The blond stood there in shock until Regina smirked, sauntering up to him and pulling him forward, gently pushing the door to close. “Come now,” she murmured, pressing her body against his, “you can’t tell me you’ve never wondered what I would be like.” Regina dropped her hand to his, tugging him to where Henry was still standing, then gave both men a mischievous grin and said, “Keep my secret, Charming, and perhaps you can have my ass while Henry takes care of elsewhere.”


	55. Regina and Henry and David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David laid flat on his back, Regina hovering over his mouth and Henry between his legs.

He couldn’t concentrate on anything but the intoxicating taste of Regina’s arousal as he pulled her down and licked through her folds. Henry readied David until he was slick with preparation, then dumped a generous amount of lubricant onto his own cock, pressing the tip to his grandfather’s ass. When he received a groan of approval, he pushed into David, pausing long enough to feel the slight spasm and make sure the blond was ready. Regina, who was facing Henry, leaned forward and captured her son’s lips in a heated kiss, then lowered further so she was sucking David’s cock while he ate her out and got his ass pounded into by Henry. The three moved together with skill that seemed practiced until Regina came with a cry at the same time David’s hot release filled her mouth, then Henry filled his grandfather’s ass only a moment later.


	56. David and Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David had her pinned naked to the cell, hands slipped between the bars and cuffed behind her back.

He hadn’t intended for things to escalate like this between them; she was his daughter, but she was a fucking tease, always taunting him playfully about their ages being so close, calling him a ‘hot dad’ and so on. But she’d been more than willing when he decided to play back, and now she was naked before him, tied up to do whatever he pleased with. David cupped her breasts, kneading them in his hands, them palming them, teasing her nipples until they were tight in front of him. He nipped each one, taking the right into his mouth as his hand cupped the other, his free hand sliding down her taut stomach to her slick folds. Pushing one finger into her, he groaned heavily at her tightness before pushing a second finger in, yes, he was going to have fun.


	57. Regina and Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina cried out as he thrust into her butt.

“You like that, mom?” he asked, grinning and bringing his hand down onto her ass, his palm connecting to the flesh and making a slap echo through the room. Henry rocked his hips fast and hard, cradling her ass against his hips with every push against her. Regina whimpered in front of him, her fingers circling her clit as he fucked her, her weight supported on one hand. “Yes, Henry, just like that, baby,” she whispered, encouraging him to fuck her how he liked it. Taking her encouragement, he held the pace, his hands gripping her hips and pulling her back against him with every thrust, burying himself over and over into her, with every intent to do so until he couldn’t bear it anymore.


	58. Regina and David and Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loved having his daughter and her hot girlfriend at once, especially when Emma was between them with a fake cock in her pussy and waiting for him to enter her ass.

David prepared her, getting her nice and slick for him, then lined himself up to her ass. Regina smirked at him over Emma’s pale shoulder, stilling her hips as the blond man pushed into his daughter. Once they were both buried deep inside, they began stroking into Emma, taking turns with no time between for the blonde to recover. David’s lips met the brunette’s, his hands coming around his daughter’s body and cupping her breasts, his knuckles grazing Regina’s nipples with the action. It was going to be a long, and satisfying, night.


	59. David and Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sliding his hands up her creamy thighs, David grins and moves to kneel between them.

He moves his hands higher, caressing her torso up to her full breasts, cupping them in his hands. Emma lets out a light moan at the touch, her body trembling with pleasure. Leaning forward on one hand, David grips his cock and brings it to her entrance, sliding it in her wetness before he pushes into her. “That’s daddy’s girl,” he whispers, leaning down to kiss her. And he starts stroking into her, reveling in her tightness, her desire and the little sounds falling from her lips as they move together.


	60. Regina and Henry and Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma had been staying at the mansion one room away, but Henry couldn't stay away from his brunette mother any longer.

He snuck into her room late one night, nearly two in the morning, but it was the only time he figured Emma wouldn’t be awake or easy to wake. Regina woke, asking him what he was doing and he answered with a heated kiss, moving his hand to her breast, and though at first it seemed like she was going to argue that it wasn’t safe, she responded to his touch, pulling him closer. They undressed quickly in the dark, skipping foreplay in favor of him pushing into her and stilling his hips long enough for her to grow a little wetter around him. It was when he started thrusting, fucking into her fast and hard, his thumb on her clit, trying to bring them both to orgasm quickly, when Emma walked in, muttering that she’d heard a noise. The scene surprised her, waking all of them completely from their half asleep states, and when Henry shrugged, inviting her to join them, she tilted her head and decided, Why not?


	61. Regina and David and Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma had been tied up on Regina's bed for what felt like hours and all she wanted to do was take Regina and fuck her with the strap on she was currently wearing. That's when she felt someone's presence, with rough hands and a cock that was definitely not fake.

The blindfold was irritating her; she just wanted to know who was there, so she asked. “I’ve brought a friend, Emma,” Regina murmured, “And if you’d like to fuck me with your toy, you have to let him fuck you at the same time.”

Emma agreed, and her eyes adjusted to the light when the brunette removed her blindfold, “Dad… but…”

Regina smirked, both she and David kneeling on the bed in front of Emma. “Now, now, Emma, you already agreed.” The blonde nodded, deciding she didn’t actually care, and the three maneuvered, acting on the different fantasies each had in mind.


	62. Regina and Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry sighed as he watched his mom walk by with a strapon on her hips.

It was a blissful sigh. They’d tried it once before, and while they enjoyed it, they both knew much more about enjoying it now than they did before. Regina climbed onto the bed, a bottle of lube in her hand, and directed him to get on all fours. When he was positioned as she wanted him, and his ass was ready for her slick cock, she pushed into him, starting with slow strokes. Moving one hand around his hips, she gripped his cock as she pounded into his ass, Henry’s grunts and groans making her whimper with need for him.


	63. David and Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dad, please!" Emma begged.

“That’s my girl,” David whispered, his hands stroking over her hips as they rested there. His grip was tight, his hips pounding forward against her ass as he buried his cock into her over and over. She was moaning and sighing, and when David moved one hand around her to circle her clit, Emma began gasping her pleasure. Leaning over her, David kissed her back, bringing his other hand up and tugging on her long hair so her head was tilted back. “Come for me, Emma,” he growled, and it didn’t take much longer before she did, and he followed shortly after.


	64. David and Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma closed her eyes and opened her mouth while David traced the outline of her lips with the head of his huge cock, she darted out her tongue and tasted his precum ...

The flavor was weak as it hit her tongue, but her concentration moved quickly from that once she felt the smooth flesh slide into her mouth and over her tongue. David let out a stifled groan as he watched his daughter’s lips wrapped tightly around his erection, and he moved one hand to stroke her face. Emma raised her own hand, taking the base of his cock in her fingers and shoving his hand away. She worked him with a practiced ease; they’d been sneaking off to do this for a long time, ever since she’d first seen him by accident as he climbed out of the shower weeks before. And when David came, Emma’s name fell from his lips without shame.


	65. Regina and Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let me fuck you, mom" Henry asked.

Regina bit her lip, mentally listing the reasons she should tell him no. They hadn’t crossed that line yet, maybe every other one, but not that. Her hesitance broke and she nodded slowly, because at that point she figured it was only a matter of time before they did anyway, and gods, how she wanted him. Henry made quick work of removing his clothes, watching her do the same. When she fell against the bed, fully naked for him, Henry knelt between her legs and gripped his erection, pushing slowly into her, and it was glorious.


	66. Regina and Henry and Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma never expected Henry to want her this way and was sure Regina would kill her if she ever found out.

He was deep inside her when his brunette mother walked in, and the blonde panicked, shifting up the bed slightly with an excuse on her lips. Henry gripped her thighs and pulled her back to him, pushing into her again. Regina chuckled darkly as she made her way to the pair, pulling her clothes off before she climbed the bed and straddled Emma’s hips. Emma looked at her in confusion, words of wonder on her lips when Regina chuckled again and leaned down, pressing her breasts against the blonde’s and her lips to her ear. “Whose idea do you think this was in the first place?”


	67. Henry and Regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking for his confiscated phone, Henry blushed furiously when he realised he had found a very different electronic device in his mother's bedside drawer.

He picked it up, turning the item in his hand and running his thumb along its length. Biting his lip, he started breathing heavily as he began wondering when his mother used it, thoughts of if she set time aside, or waited until the mood struck her, or maybe only when she was certain he was asleep or gone. Henry imagined her sliding low beneath her covers and pushing it inside her. He took a deep breath, turning the bottom and groaning when it started buzzing in his hand. He then heard a gasp and turned toward the door to find his mother staring at his hand, her cheeks deep red.


	68. Regina and Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom you know you said I could have anything I want for my birth day?" Henry asked.

Regina looked up from her paperwork, nodding slowly and looking at her son. He was turning twenty-one, and she’d promised him whatever he wanted, wanting him to know that she was proud of him for who he’d become, so she nodded, saying, “Yes, baby, what would you like?”

“I want you, like… I want to spend a night with you, in bed…” he trailed off, blushing slightly and looking down at the counter.

“Well… I did say anything, didn’t?” she answered, her voice thick and lower than it had been just a moment before.

This was sure to be a good birthday.


	69. David and Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma didn't know what to do, he was her father, but she could feel herself getting wetter at the sight of his long thick cock.

They’d both been flirting with the idea of fucking, just to get rid of the tension. After she’d walked in on him and Mary Margaret having sex, and she’d seen his size, Emma hadn’t had a day that passed without her thoughts moving to what he looked like naked. And when he’d arrived at the station twenty minutes previous, demanding she talk to him and tell him why it was so awkward for her, Emma had nearly shut down, but she didn’t, no, she braved it and said, “I just found out I think you’re kinda hot.” David couldn’t get those words from his mind, surprised and intrigued as he was by them, so he’d crashed his lips to hers and in no time at all, they were naked. And now, now she was staring at him, her body fully turned on and ready to take him all the way into her.


	70. David and Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How many times do I have to tell you to not tease me during dinner with your mother?"

David waited for her answer, having made his way up to her room once Snow was asleep. Emma was waiting for him, bare beneath the sheets of her bed and grinning like the cheshire cat as he made his way to her. Shoving off his clothes, David climbed on the bed, hovering his body above hers and pinning her wrists to the mattress with his hands. He lowered his head, nipping her bottom lip, then tugging it with his teeth, one hand letting go of her to slide down her body and trace her wet slit. It was his turn to tease her.


	71. Regina and Henry and David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I guess he gets his sexual talents from me?"

“Perhaps that’s why you’re my two favorite boys,” Regina answered, chuckling softly as she straddled David’s hips. She took him in hand, sliding her body down over him until they were settled snug against each other with him buried deep inside of her. Henry was working her ass with two fingers and a generous amount of lube, and it wasn’t long before he was pushing into her, too, her body tight around him. He groaned as he felt the hardness of David’s cock against his own, the inside of her hardly providing a barrier between them. And it took a moment, but they figured out a perfect pace, one that had all of them crying out sharply when they came, and collapsing into each other.


	72. Regina and Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina/Henry "But you said you'd never let me go away again!"

“And I don’t want to,” Regina answered softly, tears in her eyes as she watched her son shrug away from her. “Henry, baby, please, you know I love this, but if they find out…” she trailed off, hating the pain in his eyes.

“Prove that you care,” he argued, “give me something to show that you have a reason to believe they’ll find out.” She couldn’t, she didn’t have any, so instead she grabbed his hand, tugging him to her and pressing her lips roughly to his. Henry picked her up, turning and dropping her on the bed, then he reminded her why she didn’t really want to stop this, he reminded her over and over again that night.


	73. David and Emma and Regina and Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma could hardly take it anymore as David and Henry filled her while Regina filled her father, dictating the pace

It was the most risqué thing they’d done before, but Emma had confessed the secret she and David had managed to keep between the sheets to Regina, and she’d mentioned it to Henry, who’d suggested the foursome. The women had gone over and over it before they finally agreed, Regina and Henry had, after all, invited each of the blondes into their bedroom separately, why not together? That was how they got there, Henry pressed to Emma’s front and fucking her slowly in time with David at her ass. The blonde man was having a harder time setting a pace, since Regina was nowhere near as gentle or slow as he was trying to be with Emma, but fuck, did it feel good. So he went at Regina’s pace, fast and hard, his fingers stroking Emma’s clit as Henry’s cock slid against David’s fingertips as he fucked her.

And it was messy and awkward and incredible when all four of them came and collapsed into the bed, Regina moving to find Henry, and David curling around Emma’s back, letting themselves relax before inevitably parting.


	74. Regina and Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Henry stepped into their bedroom, he found Regina holding their baby girl in her arms, both sleeping.

He smiled at the sight, for there was nothing more beautiful than Regina with their daughter. Henry readied himself for bed, after several moments of staring, then moved to the side of the bed to take the baby. Regina startled awake, blinking her eyes to correct her blurred vision, then asked what he was doing.

“I’m just going to put her in the bassinet, you need a proper sleep,” he answered, settling the baby into her bedside sleeper. He climbed into bed next to Regina, and though he was certain she fell immediately back asleep, he stayed awake, watching the only two people he needed in his life as they dreamed.


	75. Regina and Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I prefer your hair this length," Henry whispers into his mother's ear, tightening his grip around her dark locks.

Regina chuckles softly, tilting her head back just slightly and grinning.

“Oh I bet you do,” she murmurs, leaning in to nip his bottom lip. “You always did enjoy pulling hair.”

Henry gives a little growl, using his fingers in her hair to tug her closer. “I’ll just have to keep it up then, won’t I?”


	76. David and Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma takes the restraints around her father's wrists and pulls them a little bit tighter.

There was little hotter than having her father face down in a pillow for her. She tugged on the rope holding his hands behind his back, practically using it as a rein as she pounded her strap-on into him.

David let out a groan of pleasure, and Emma smirked.

“Do you like that, daddy?” she asked, her voice dark and teasing, the only way she ever called him that. And when he mumbled his agreement, she pounded into him harder, bringing one hand down to smack his ass.


	77. Regina and Henry and Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry had to admit that seeing the Dark One and the Evil Queen fighting for dominance over him was probably the most arousing sight he'd ever laid eyes upon.

With Regina in an Evil Queen outfit (complete with leather pants) and Emma in black head to toe, he could hardly breathe. He once detested their darker tendencies, (not to mention possessiveness of him) but that was no more; with Regina’s fingers under his chin and her lips against his, and Emma standing behind him with her teeth sinking into his neck, Henry was sure he’d be forever grateful. Sliding one hand down, he cupped Regina’s ass and pulled her tighter to him, deepening the kiss and earning a low growl from Emma.

“You’ll have your turn,” Regina hissed at the blonde, rolling her eyes.

“How about you two prove to me that you can get along and enjoy each other to make this fun for me, and when I think you can share, I’ll join you,” Henry threw out, fully expecting to be shot down, but to his surprise, they seemed to agree.


	78. Regina and Henry and David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry wasn't one for sharing, but he had to admit that the look of bliss on Regina's face while David fucked her was hot.

It had been Regina’s request; she wanted him to watch someone else fuck her. It was just one of the games she liked to play. So as he watched while his grandfather fucked his mother from behind, their bodies pressed close together, Henry moved to kneel in front of her. He cupped her breasts in his hands, squeezing them and rolling his thumbs over her nipples. He wasn’t supposed to be touching her, but Henry couldn’t help it as he watched her face drifting slowly toward that look of pure bliss.


	79. David and Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David bent and sucked Emma's nipple.

And while the thought has definitely occurred to him that it was wrong, this was all wrong, he didn’t care. He slid one hand through her wetness, groaning against her breast as he sucked the pert flesh. She was so ready for him, so eager and hot and wanting, he couldn’t turn away. David gripped his cock and pushed into her. And if this was a sin, well it was the most delicious sin he’d ever partake in.


	80. Regina and David and Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina in one bed together, it was more than he could dream of.

David watched as they moved together, sliding against each other’s thigh. Regina was on top, and that didn’t surprise him, but what did come as a surprise was how delicious Regina’s wetness looked on Emma’s pale leg. He moved to the bed, laying beside them, one hand moving to cup Regina’s ass and help her move on his daughter. He bent his neck, leaning into Emma and kissing along her chest until his lips reached her nipple, and he flicked his tongue out against it. Emma moaned at the feeling and turned her head, gripping his hair in one hand and leading his mouth to hers.


	81. Regina and Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry loves his mom being on top, definitely more than he should.

He loves the way she moves, how she rolls her hips on him, occasionally giving little bounces. He loves the way her breasts bounce with every shift of her hips, and the way her head drops back when she feels a particularly strong pang of pleasure. Henry loves thrusting up into her and watching her mouth fall open in surprise at the change of motion. She’s the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen, and he’s amazed every time she wants to fuck him. But the thing he loves most when she’s on top, is the way she can barely hold herself together when she comes, and he has to grip her hips and help her move on him.


	82. David and Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please Emma, it would make your daddy really happy if you let him," David said as he held himself at her entrance.

Emma whimpered, looking up into his blue eyes. Nodding slowly, she licked her lips and whispered, “Please, daddy.” David pushed into her, groaning at how wonderful she felt around him, and only in his darkest dreams would he have imagined a moment like this. He thrust slowly, letting her grow accustomed to his length. It was then that Emma gripped his hips and pulled him harder, practically begging him to fuck her faster.


	83. David and Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David pushes Emma against the shower wall and whispers, "you're hot for me, aren't you?"

She gasps and nods, catching his gaze and smiling mischievously. Emma wants him badly. Parting her thighs wider for him as she leans against the wall, she licks her lips, then tilts her chin up to kiss him. David nips her bottom lip, sucking it and releasing. He then kisses her neck, before slowly kneeling in front of her as the hot stream poured over their bodies.


	84. David and Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please, Daddy. It has been at least a week."

David nodded, listening for a moment to be certain his wife was asleep. As soon as he knew she was, he pressed Emma to the nearest wall and peppered heated kisses to her neck. She was right; it had been too long, and he wanted her. Emma took the lead though, once he’d shown his interest, pushing him to the bed and shoving him down. Climbing into his lap and grinding on him, she whispered, “Finally.”


	85. Regina and Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry brings Regina lunch, but ends up fucking her instead.

She hadn’t expected it, when his palm smoothed up her leg from her knee to the hem of her skirt. But it had happened before, many times in fact. Regina had pulled him closer, pushing away her food and gripping at the collar of his shirt. And his reaction was as eager as any time before, and her body had quickly grown hungry for his. And when they were finished, clothes strewn around her office floor and bodies damp with sweat, Regina let him lay on her as they caught their breaths.


	86. David and Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma revealed a sexual dream she had about him, he then helped her make it come true.

She’d been hesitant about revealing her darkest secret, but she couldn’t hide it anymore. Things were getting too awkward every time he stood too close or touched her shoulder in support, so Emma had broken down and told him why she stiffened with every innocent or fatherly touch. But David… he’d looked at her with relief, and that had felt so good, particularly when he nodded in understanding and hesitantly pressed a soft kiss to her lips. A soft kiss that soon turned hungry and greedy and rough. And then she told him of every wet dream he’d given her and he made every single one come true.


	87. David and Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry had caught his grandpa screwing his mom more than once. The first time, he had brushed it off. It was truly none of his business. The second time, he had felt a rage burning inside of him as he watched his mother scream out in pleasure. The third time, Henry had stepped in and warned his grandpa. The fourth time never happened because Henry cornered his grandpa and pushed the man against the stall at Granny's; Henry's cock hard against his back. "It's your turn, gramps."

David frowned, pushing back against Henry so he could turn around. “What are you talking about?” he asked, his brow furrowed and eyes questioning. 

Henry gave a short, dark chuckle, then shook his head. “I’m sick of hearing Mom scream in pleasure from you, sick of watching you sneak in like you’ll never get caught. This time you’ll be the one getting fucked.” 

David swallowed thickly, and despite it being his grandson in front of him, he nodded, desire filling his body at the thought, “Okay.”


	88. Regina and Henry and Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry was home from college and Emma walks in on him taking Regina. They expected her to be mad but instead she found herself wanting to join.

She’d stood awkwardly in the entrance to the living room, the man fucking Regina not fully registering from her eyes to her brain for a long moment. “He- Henry?” Emma had finally whimpered, earning an awkward glance from him as he turned his head to look at her, his hands gripping Regina’s hips but not letting her pull off him. The brunette rolled her eyes and pushed up so her back was pressed to Henry’s front. 

“Oh stop acting like you’ve never heard of such a thing. Or are you jealous, did you want to join us?”

Emma had no clue what her feet were doing as she walked closer to the couch, but when Regina started tugging at her shirt, she didn’t pull away.


End file.
